Elevator Love
by greyswomenyum
Summary: Elevator Scene Do - Over. What really should have happened. Inspired by The L Word 5x09 and the Prompt off Callie Arizona at LJ.


**Title:** Elevator Love  
**Author:** **greyswomenyum**  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Summary:** All I have to say is: Blame The L Word 5x09  
**Words:** Just over 2k  
**Prompt:** Callie_Arizona  
**AN1 -** My solution to crappy stories is sex... Hence the reason I've bombarded my LJ and with so much smut lately. Today is no different. Elevator Scene Do-Over with a side of PWP.  
**AN2 -** My beta reader is off saving the world (ok so she's a volunteer SES worker helping with the floods in northern NSW, so that kinda is saving the world... to me.) so this is unbeta'd.

**Disclaimer - **I do not own Grey's Anatomy or the L Word. I do this purely for fun and make NO money off it what so ever. (Woe is me.) The story below is a fictional story, any copyrighted materials referenced within do not belong to me and I have only borrowed the character / situation.

**Callie POV**

I can't help it - Arizona is on my mind and she has been on for the last two weeks… No. The last two months? …Actually… the last two years. I have tried to get her out of her mind – out of my life… but is that really what I want? Do I really want to forget the woman that held my when her father disowned me, when George died, when we sat terrified in a consulting room waiting for either a gunman to return or to be evacuated, the very same woman who stood up to my father, who said 'I love you' first, the woman who came back from Africa for me.

On the other hand she was still the same person that lied to me about the chicken pox and got Mark to deal with my Spanish rant, took it out on me when she was scared, she refused to contemplate children and she refused to consider staying.

Despite all that could I offer her another chance? But if I did what is to say the next step we took Arizona wouldn't run away again? Urgh… It's was a tug of war I'd experienced ever since she returned, from the words "Ok picture this"… I'm not sure if I could even let her go if I tried. This tug of war is incessant and I know, I know it will lead to one question. I t always seemed to boil down to the one question.

'If I forgive her, will she forgive me?' It's the thought that haunts me most. Will she really forgive me for sleeping with Mark, for me being unsupportive – despite my reasons - A flash of blonde glides through the closing elevator doors interrupting my thoughts... It's her, my heaven and hell, my torture and saving grace. Standing there as beautiful as ever.

I don't listen, I can't listen – Admittedly I don't even bother to try, however I do the only thing that my heart tells me to do. For a second I'm caught staring at her lips and her watery blue eyes.

"I bail ok? I ba-" My lips on hers stills and quiets her. I have no control anymore, not over my lips, not over my body and least of all over my heart. It's Arizona's. Her taste, Oh God how I missed her taste and her smell and I missed everything. Her arms wrap around my body and her hands caress my skin.

Suddenly the elevator jolts and the lights flicker off. It takes me a few seconds to realize. I pull my lips away and look around at the darkness. Arizona's grip turns from gentle to a death grip.

"Calliope." She whimpers. God her voice drives me insane when it's soft like that. I run my hands over her face and find her lips, covering them with my own. The dull emergency lights flicker on, however the elevator at a standstill. This time her own lips start pushing against mine and her tongue brushes my own. She pulls back a little and removes her bag from her body. I'm sure it hits the ground, as I hear a thud but my focus is solely on my girl.

Her movements become a little quicker, with a little more need. Our lips and tongues are speeding up and there is more force involved. My head spins. I need to breath, but I can't bring myself to stop. She pulls back a little and her arms reach out and pull my own bag from my shoulder. She pushes me against the back of the elevator.

"Ow…Railing, railing, railing." I scream before I push her against the one of the other side.

"Ow! Notice Board, Notice Board, Notice Board." She starts to shake with laughter and so do I she nuzzles into my neck, her laughter still present. I feel her breath on my neck and I can't help but see the skin of her neck open and exposed. I can't help myself I am drawn to her skin, at first my fingers trace an invisible line down her neck and to her clavicle, just under her shirt. I watch as goose bumps come to life. Her skin looks delicious and I am caught in her trap like a moth to the flame. My lips lightly press against her skin and she moans slightly. I kiss up her neck, up to her jaw, back up to her lips and just like that I'm lost in her.

She pushes my jacket off my shoulders and pushes if away. My hands are up and under her shirt in no time at all, and the feeling of her skin under my fingertips is something I take a few moments to treasure, committing every last second I possibly can to my memory. She lifts my own shirt off me and I help her remove hers. We come back together as quickly as possible.

I love the feel of her skin on mine. I love the way her breasts rub underneath my own. I love the way she grabs my hair. I love her, here in front of me. I just… I love her.

She pushes me back into the back wall of the elevator and I move to lower myself onto the floor and pull her with me. We are both on our knees, she's straddling me, leaning into me. My hands undo the button on her fly and unzip the zip, all the while our mouths are fused together pushing and pulling each other.

"Calliope." She says as she grabs my wrist before it enters her panties.

"I love you. Thank you for coming home to me."

Her eyes are once again watery. And her hands cupped my face.

"I love you Calliope. So much." She kisses me with what feels like everything she has. My hands try and get her pants off. They are too tight for me to get my hand in at a comfortable angle, so I start pulling them off. Again they are too tight for my purpose.

"Stand up." She slows the kiss, but doesn't break away. I try harder to get her pants off and am further frustrated. "Stand." She pulls away only to return her lips to mine without moving any. I groan. I want her lips but I want to feel her too. It's all too frustrating. I push her up so she stands above me. I pull her pants down. Her scent fills the small area and I don't wait to bring her back down to her knees. My lips immediately find the wet heat.

She pushes forward and her stomach presses my head back into the wall, her hands tangle in my hair. I keep licking a little benignly, savouring the taste. I can't seem to get enough. I don't think I will ever get enough. My hands slide around to the back of her knees. Not only can I feel her pulse raging I can feel her knees weaken. Her hands move out of my hair onto the rail above my head. Her body pushes further forward into me while my tongue rediscovers her once again. She's silk and she tastes like heaven. I struggle for as long as I can to keep teasing. I want to feel her. I want her to scream my name. But I also want to take my time. So I continue to lick her rather purposelessly.

Eventually I lower my head and change the angle of my neck so that I can move my tongue lower, she already knows what I'm doing because I can hear her say 'yes Calliope, pleeease'. HOT. What's even hotter is as my tongue circles her opening she asks me – well more along the lines of begging me – to take her. So I do. I slide my tongue into the silk, my tongue tingles having her at the tip of my tongue. The taste, the feel… I'm never letting her go again.

It's all I can concentrate on. My tongue inside my girl. I moved my hand to massage her clit, and rub, alternating between circles, flicking the bud up and down and squeezing it. Her hips start to push down on my tongue and I know that she's going to need more. When I pull my tongue out she looks asks 'What?' I look up at her face and she looks rather annoyed and confused. I smile at her before taking her clit in my mouth. She arches into me.

My hands roam her inner thighs a little, taking in the softness that is Arizona. My hands reach around to cup her ass, pulling her even more into me. I suck I flick I play, this time with purpose. One of my hands move back around to her opening and I push a couple of fingers in. I am met with an immediate reaction I feel her tighten. I feel her and it's what I've waited for. I'll never give her up.

I watch her and feel her as comes undone. She is the most beautiful creature on this earth. Her hair flicks around as her head moves about. Her knuckles are white holding onto the railing. Her body is humming. The noises she makes are driving me insane. As she comes she screams my name and while I know that there are things that I need to work on, there are things she needs to work on and things that we need to work on, when she collapses in my lap all I can think is she came home – for me. All the anger all the pain all the crap is gone and I feel relief. And happiness. She starts moving her hand under my own pants I no longer need to think. I just feel.

Oh God. We just had sex in an elevator. In THE elevator. I'm all good with the Sex part. (Yes, it does need to be capitalized.) The sex was amazing it's just – there are security cameras in the elevator. Camera_**s**_. As in more than one. So now I am sitting on one side of the elevator and Arizona is on the other. And the glow of the moment is quickly wearing off.

I feel the walls move a little and the it's getting a little hot... maybe we are using up all the oxygen, maybe we are going to suffocate. How very romanitic we get back together only to die. Oh God... did the elevator just move. Oh my god. I'm going to die I'm going to die.

"Arizona?"

"Yes?"

"I'm claustrophobic."

"What?"

"I'm claustrophobic."

"Yah I got that, but… we've been here a while."

"I was distracted before, but now I'm not so much." I try and smile, but it ends up as an unsure smile. She stretches her left foot out and her foot touches mine. I stretch my left leg out and it touches hers.

"How is your research going?" She's trying to keep my mind off of it, and I try to take my mind off of it.

"I've been approved for the second rounds of trial, which is unbelievable. They have approved a wider variety of candidates. We were given full backing though a couple of different organizations putting up the money. I've set up a small clinic here in Seattle." She smiles and her dimples shine. And then it hits me – I haven't told her about Mark. My breathing starts to get uneven and I can feel the blood drain from my face. I've forgiven her, will she forgive me? The thought make me nauseous.

I feel her hands on mine and I look up.

"You're OK Calliope. We'll get out of here. Think of wide open space, about the grand canyon - O-or maybe the beach."

I shake my head.

"I slept with Mark." I manage to get it out. It's not graceful, or attractive but I do get it out.

"Oh"

"When you were gone, we slept together" I try to take deep breathes but it's getting harder and harder, particularly with her face getting more and more confused. "We both were lonely and figured that we'd done it before. He thought of Lexie and I thought of how he wasn't you. I'm so sorry." I start to sob because I have just told her in the most ungraceful way possible and now she's going to hate –

Her lips are on mine.

"Teddy was right." She says once I melt into her kiss and begin to breath steadily.

"What did she say to you?" All I remember is that she called me an idiot.

"We are idiots. Are you in love with him?" I burst out laughing and she smiles back at me, waiting for my answer. Haha. In love with Mark Sloan… no, I cried a lot after sleeping with him – not in a _glasses_ kind of way either but in a self-loathing kind of way. She's looking at me funny. I should answer.

"No."

"Were you ever unfaithful to me?" It certainly felt like it, but no. Not technically.

"NO. Never"

"We have both done some pretty stupid things lately. Entirely **out of character** things. But you forgave me for leaving, so… I can deal with this, I'm not going to bail anymore. I'm here now and I'm staying, because I'm going to fight to make sure you know that I'm committed to this thing. I am in love with you Calliope, and all I'm asking for is one more chance."

"You want another chance?" I'm actually surprised even after all that crap with Mark she still wants one more chance.

"Yes more than anything I want another chance."

And I smile… because nothing can ruin this for me now. Not my mistakes or hers. Arizona Robbins is back in my arms and neither of us are letting go anytime soon. I don't need a happily ever after. I don't need a white knight carrying me of into the sunset. I just need her. And I now have her. For keeps.


End file.
